Man of the Loud House!
by The Reality Shredder
Summary: When Lynn Sr, Lynn and Luna are hospitalized after getting into a horrible car accident and Rita, Lori, Leni and Luan are jailed for a crime, Lincoln must now take care of his younger siblings by himself as man of the house. But with his friends assisting him, can he overcome this and get the money he needs to reunite his family? The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.
1. Prologue and the Accident!

**The Loud House, Saturday 8:00am**

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes and woke up, he began rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. After yawning and stretching his body, he turns to the audience.

Lincoln: Hello everyone, welcome to a Saturday at the Loud House, I'm going to go see if anyone is awake too.

Putting his clothes and shoes on, Lincoln opened his door and saw Lisa and his other younger siblings on the other side.

Lincoln: Oh Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lily, do you guys need something?

Lisa: We just came to give you this note from our parental units.

Lisa gave Lincoln the note and reads it out loud. **(Get it?)**

Lincoln: Dear Lincoln, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Lily. Your Mom is taking Lori, Leni, and Luan to the dentist today to show them what and how she does her job to make sure that they can appreciate the hard work she does. And I'm taking Lynn and Luna to a soccer game and band practice respectively and it's in the next town over so I'm going to be gone for awhile. So until I come back, Lincoln and Lisa are in charge, Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lily, please listen to them and do everything they say. Also Lincoln, please call us if something happens and if we can't contact you, call the police. We'll be back soon.

Love, Mom and Dad.

Lisa was shocked that Mom and Dad put her as Lincoln's second in command, but it made because of her intelligence and maturity. So it made Lisa smile.

 **(Remember that Lisa graduated college at age 4 with a PHD)**

Lola was a bit miffed but happy regardless that Lincoln and Lisa were in charge, Lana was happy because Lincoln knew their likes and dislikes, Lucy was... well Lucy, but she had a small smile on her face.

Lincoln: Okay Lisa, since we're in charge until Mom and Dad get back. What should we do first?

Lisa: Why don't we ask our siblings, we're in charge of watching over them.

Lincoln: Oh right, so what do you guys want to do first?

They thought for a moment until they each came to a decision.

Lola: I want to go to the Beach!

Lana: I want to go camping.

Lucy: I want to pay my respects at a cemetery.

Lily just giggled happily.

But Lola, Lana, and Lucy started arguing about what they're going to do. Lincoln and Lisa broke it up luckily before things went south. Lincoln held back the twins and Lisa held back Lucy.

Lincoln: Ladies, ladies, I'm sure that we can compromise with hurting each other. I got it, we'll spend one hour at each of the places you want to go. At 9, we'll go to the Beach. Then at 10, we'll take a hike on the mountain because it'll take to long to set up camp so sorry Lana. Finally at 11, we go to the cemetery like Lucy wants, and we'll end it by getting lunch, so what do you think girls?

Lola: Hmm, I like the way you think Lincoln.

Lana: Yeah, setting up camp will take too long. I'm in.

Lucy: I'm okay with this.

Lisa: Ingenious Lincoln, simply ingenious.

Lincoln: (Chuckles) Thanks, now...

Lincoln looked at the clock, it was now 8:30.

Lincoln: Have you guys had breakfast yet?

All: Yes.

Lincoln: Okay everyone listen up, you need to pack up your beach wear, camping gear, etc. We're leaving at 9 sharp.

Lola and Lana: You got it Lincoln!

Lucy: Alright Lincoln.

Lincoln and Lisa watched the others as they went to their rooms to pack their stuff.

Lincoln: Lisa: Lisa, can you get Lily dressed for me? I need to pack too.

Lisa: No problem Lincoln. It'll be easy.

Lisa picked up Lily and carried her to their shared room.

Lincoln: Now for me to get ready.

Lincoln ran back into his room and closed the door.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Mr. Loud, Luna and Lynn...**

Mr. Loud was driving the van-zilla with Lynn and Luna in tow. Luna was in the far back seat with headphones on rocking out, and Lynn was tossing a soccer ball up in the air and catching it over and over.

Lynn: I can't wait to play soccer today, me and my team are so going to win.

Mr. Loud: You're right, you're team will win. You've been practicing hard.

Lynn: Yeah, I'm ready and willing! YEAH!

In her excitement, Lynn accidently threw the ball too hard, causing it to bounce around in the van, it hit Luna in the face, knocking her headphones off and causing her to fall out of her seat. It was about to hit her Dad as well.

Lynn: Dad, look out!

Mr. Loud turn around and immediately ducked the incoming soccer ball, causing it to crash through the window. Mr. Loud hit the breaks, making the van stop.

Lynn: Dad, Luna, are you okay?!

Mr. Loud: I'm fine honey, go check on your sister while I checked on the damages to the van!

Lynn unbuckled herself and ran to Luna and helped her up.

Lynn: Luna, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?

Luna had broken nose, a swollen left cheek, a black eye, and a bruised marked on her cheek.

Luna: I'm a bit hurt, but I'm fine.

Lynn: You sure, your nose looks pretty broken, and your left cheek looks swollen.

Luna: Well, looks like we're going to hospital before anything else, let's go outside to see what happened.

Lynn and Luna went out of the van and saw their Dad observing the damages of the accident.

Luna: So Dad, how's the van?

Mr. Loud: Well, only the window is broken so we're good.

Lynn and Luna were relieved.

Lynn: I'm sorry about the accident guys.

Mr. Loud: Don't worry about honey, you were just excited.

Luna: Yeah sis, we all know that it was an accident.

Lynn: Really, thanks.

Mr. Loud: You're welcome. now go get your ball Lynn while I start the van again, Luna, you get into the van and buckle up.

Lynn ran to the back of the van and grabbed her ball, which had a mark but it was okay. Luna walked back to her seat and sat down and Lynn returned to her seat a seconds later and sat back down. Mr. Loud restarted the car and continued their trip.

* * *

 **At the Beach, 9:50am**

Lincoln and his younger sisters were at the Beach and they were having a good time. Lisa was measuring the perfect conditions for the perfect sun tan, Lana buried Lucy in sand, Lola was swimming in the ocean, Lily and Lincoln were building sand castles. It was almost time to pack up and leave.

Lincoln: Okay everyone, it's time to pack up!

Lola: Aww, already?

Lisa: Well yes, it is almost 10am.

Lucy: It's time to get our stuff and go our hike.

Lana: Your right Lucy, time sure flies by fast.

Lincoln: It sure does, now come on everyone, we've got a hike to go on!

All: Yeah!

Everyone went to their bags and began packing up their things to leave.

Lincoln: Okay, everyone ready?

All: Yes!

* * *

 **At the Forest, 10:00am**

The young children were hiking through a forest.

Lola: I can't believe animals live here.

Lana: It's one of the animals homes, what'd you expect?

Lola: Well I-

Lisa: Dear sister, this is just one of Earth's natural habitats. There's no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Lucy: Many humans including Lincoln and Clyde were attacked by animals here, most are survivable.

Lincoln: I'm glad that me and Clyde survived that day.

The others siblings hugged him.

Lana: So are we.

Lincoln returned it.

After a few miles of hiking, they took a break.

Lola: So when are we going to do, we're just going to just walk around until 11?

Lucy: That's pretty much it.

Lola: That sounds boring.

Lana: Why don't we play some games?

Lisa: Or sing a song?

Lincoln started thinking of something they could do...

Lincoln: What could we do, hmm?

Suddenly, he figured out something.

Lincoln: I got it, why don't we sing a song?

Lola: Okay, but what type of song?

Everyone began thinking of what type of song they should sing.

Lincoln: I got it!

Lincoln clears his throat.

Lincoln: "We'll be going around the mountain when we come, we'll be around the mountain when we come, we'll be coming around the mountain, we'll be coming around the mountain, we'll be coming around the mountain when we come!"

Lola and Lily enjoyed the catchiness of the song, Lisa enjoyed the timing and environment of it, Lana just enjoyed the environment, and Lucy enjoyed the tone of it. They all sang along as they continued their hike.

* * *

 **Cemetery, 11:00**

When the hike was over, they went to the cemetery. Lola, Lisa, Lana, Lily, Lincoln, and Lucy were at their aunt's grave.

Lincoln: I'm sure she was a great woman.

Lucy: So do I.

Lincoln wrapped one of his arms around her and brought her into in embrace, the others joined in too.

Lana: It's okay.

Lola: We understand your pain Lucy.

Lisa: Death is unavoidable for all mortals.

Lily just sheds a few tears and everyone else was shedding tears soon as well.

Lucy: Thanks you guys, you're the best.

Lana: No problem Lucy.

Lola: It's what families do.

Lisa: We can all be happy for this moment.

Lincoln: You said it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Mr. Loud, Lynn, and Luna**

Mr. Loud and his two older daughters to their respective destinations. After a quick stop to the hospital, Luna's injuries from earlier were healed. Also, the Van-zilla got a new window and was fixed after a quick stop to auto shop. The sun and sky were orange, signaling that it's the evening.

Mr. Loud: Whew, good thing we got Luna healed at the hospital, and the van fixed up at the auto shop.

Lynn: Yeah, now I can get to my game and Luna can get to her concert.

Luna: Yeah, hopefully nothing can go wrong!

But sadly for the trio, Luna spoke too soon as she accidently strummed too loud on her guitar and it was so loud that the vibrations caused the van to short out and go out of control with Mr. Loud trying to stop it.

Luna: Oh no!

Lynn: What did you do Lynn!

Luna: I don't know!

Mr. Loud: Luna, Lynn, hang on!

Mr. Loud tried to regain control of the steering of the van, but the controls were fried, and to make matters worse... they were about to crash into a big truck!

Mr. Loud: Luna, Lynn, BRACE YOURSELVES!

Luna, Lynn, and Mr. Loud crashed the front of their van in the front of the truck and collision caused them to spin uncontrollably, eventually crashing into a tree. The other driver from the truck _immediately_ got out of his vehicle to check up on them. His ran up to the damaged van and saw the damages up close. The windows were shattered, the engine was leaking oil, and it was all around broken down. The driver and passengers were injured and out cold.

The truck driver unbuckled the injured Mr. Loud from his seat and dragged him out to a safe distance from his wrecked ride. Afterwards, he did the same to Luna and Lynn, who were also injured in the accident. And because of the oil leakage... it explodes in a ball of flames.

Afterwards, he called 911 to get the seriously injured family medical attention and tend to the fire.

* * *

 **So that's the end of chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now I have a confession to make: This is my first Loud House fanfiction story ever and I don't know if I written the characters right, if I didn't I apologize, I should have said this back in my "Beach City Fights Back" story. I don't know how to write characters properly. That's all I'm going to say on the matter. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all next time!**


	2. Flashback to Jail-time!

**Royal Woods Jail...**

Mrs. Loud, Lori, Leni, and Luan were being escorted by 4 policemen and the jail warden to their jail cell.

Jail Warden: Welcome to Royal Woods Jail ladies, this is where you'll be until you'll bail money is collected.

Officer 3: So get use to your new "home" ladies.

Officer 4: These will be your uniforms.

Mrs. Loud, Lori, Leni and Luan were given prison uniforms, which were orange jumpsuits.

Leni: Orange is totes not my color!

Officer 3: Deal with it lady!

Once they got there, they were roughly pushed into their cell.

Officer 1: Get in there you criminals!

Officer 2: You're going to be in here for a long... long time!

Officer 4: And no communications to the outside world!

The 4th policeman confiscated Lori's phone, and she was about to attack him but the 2nd and 3rd policemen held her back.

Lori: Gimme that back! I need to contact my Bobby Boo Boo Bear!

Officer 1: It's prison rules lady! No communications to the outside world... period!

The second policeman slammed the jail cell shut and the jail warden and the four policemen walked away!

A silence filled the air for a few minutes until Lori spoke.

Lori: I can't believe they've took my phone from me!

Lori started crying a little and Leni was there to comfort her.

Leni: I'm so sorry Lori, I'm sure Bobby will understand.

Luan: She's right, and didn't you say that your love for each other can withstand everything?

It took Lori a few seconds to calm down and regain her composure...

Lori: You're right, thanks girls.

Leni: No problem Lori.

Luan: It's what families do.

Mrs. Loud smiled as Lori embraced her two sisters...

And then they all turn to the camera.

Mrs. Loud: Hello fellow story writers and story readers, I'm sure you guys are wondering-

Lori: Wondering what we're doing in jail.

Leni: Well don't worry, we're going to tell you.

Luan: It all started when we got to Mom's office...

* * *

 **Royal Woods Dentist Office Parking Lot**

Rita parked the Van-zilla and she, Lori, Leni and Luan got out.

Rita: Have fun at your gig Luna.

Luna: Thanks Mom.

Rita: And have fun at your game Lynn, I'm sorry I can't be there to see it.

Lynn: It's okay Mom. I understand completely.

Lori: Have fun you two.

Luna: Same.

Lynn waved goodbye as Mr. Loud drove them away from the office.

Rita: Come on girls. Let's go inside.

Lori, Luan, Leni and Rita walked down the street and went inside the building.

* * *

 **Inside the Dentist Office**

Rita led everyone into her office.

Rita: Welcome to my office girls. Please be careful of what you touch.

Lori: Seems different from a doctor's office but whatever.

Suddenly, the lights started blinking.

Leni: What's happening?!

Lori was taking a selfie.

Luan: Lori, it's your phone, because everything is using electricity here, it's shortening everything out, soon everything in the building will be out! Turn it off quick!

Lori quickly turned her phone off and the lights stopped blinking. The 4 Louds sighed in relief.

Rita: Well I guess in order to avoid that again, you have to keep for the rest of the time you guys are here.

Lori: I don't know if I'll be able to survive! My phone is literally my life!

Rita: Don't worry dear, I'm sure you will. I have to get working but I'll be back soon okay.

Lori: O-kay.

Lori hugged her mother and she hugged her daughter back. Leni and Luan watched in silence at what they were seeing and soon they joined in the hug as well. After a few minutes, the four separated and Rita left.

A silence filled the air for a few seconds, until Lori spoke.

Lori: I don't know what to do without my phone. I'm practically useless without it!

Luan: Well, we just have to do something to help keep your mind off it until Mom's done working.

Lori: Yes, but what?

The two started thinking until they heard something. They looked toward the sound and saw Leni playing with the dentist equipment, specifically the cheek retractors.

Lori: Leni, what are you doing?

Luan: That's not a toy.

Leni: I know but with my-

Leni made a rainbow over her head.

Leni: -imagination, it could be.

Luan: Oh I see.

Lori: Your kidding right?

Leni: Nope, with my imagination I can be whatever I want. A pirate, football player-

Luan: A comedian!

Lori: Luan, you're already a comedian.

Luan: I know, but you can do anything with your-

Luan did the same rainbow move Leni did and a rainbow appeared over her head as well.

Luan: Imagination.

Lori: Are you two trying to tell me that I have no imagination! I have more-

Lori did the same thing that her two sisters did but no rainbow appeared.

Lori: Imagination, in one finger then you two have in your whole bodies!

Leni: That's good, and now like, all you need to know is what to do with it.

Lori: Well I, uh... okay I have nothing! But can you blame me, I haven't used my imagination in years.

Luan: It's okay Lori, I believe we can help you with that... that is if you'll let us.

Lori: Fine, indulge me with your imagination, for I wait with baited breath.

* * *

 **The following song is from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory called Pure Imagination. I don't own this. Please enjoy.**

Leni: Come with me

Luan: And you'll be

Leni and Luan: In a world of pure imagination

Luan: Take a look

Leni: And you'll see

Leni and Luan: Into your imagination

Leni: We'll begin

With a spin

Traveling in

The world of my creation

What we'll see

Will defy

Explanation

Luan: If you want to view paradise

Simply look around and view it

Anything you want to, do it

Want to change the world?

There's nothing to it

Leni: There is no

Life I know

To compare with pure imagination

Living there

You'll be free

If you truly wish to be

If you want to see magic lands

Luan: Close your eyes and you will see one

Want to be a dreamer, be one

Anytime you please and please save me one

Leni: Come with me

And you'll be

In a world of pure imagination

Take a look

And you'll see

Into your imagination

Luan: There is no

Place to go

To compare with your imagination

Leni and Luan: So go there

To be free

If you truly wish to be

Living there

You'll be free

If you truly wish to be

* * *

Lori: Wow, so that's how imagination works, you use your creative skills to imagine stuff with the things around you.

Luan: That's right.

Leni: Just imagine something with these doctor thingies.

Luan: There dentist tools Leni.

Leni: Oh right.

Lori started thinking of what she could do with her imagination and after a few minutes came up with something.

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

Lori and Luan found a dentist laser and turned it on.

Luan: Boss, we've finally found the weapon of ultimate power! (Laughs criminally).

Lori: Yes Embracer, after years and years of searching, it's finally paid off! (Snickers manically).

Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to find that it was Leni, who had a pair of sunglasses on.

Leni: Not so fast you two, let's dance...

Leni pulled out a dentist hook and charges at the two, only for Lori to counter her with a dentist mirror which was knocked into the laser by accident and...

 **One chain reaction later...**

Long story short the dentist building was destroyed, Rita lost her job, and Lori, Luan, Leni, and Rita were arrested for destruction of property, endangerment of innocent lives and misuse of dental equipment and Rita every single other worker there lost their jobs.

* * *

 **Royal Woods Jail...**

Lori: And that's the whole story in a nutshell.

Leni (remorseful): It's like all my fault we're in here... Mom and her fellow workers lost her job because of me!

Leni started to tear up but Lori spoke up!

Lori: Leni! Stop that right now!

Leni wiped a few tears away as she listened to Lori. Lori grabbed Leni by the shoulders and embraced her!

Lori: Leni, listen to me. Don't you _ever_ blame yourself for this! If this is anyone's fault, it's mine!

Leni: What do you mean?

Lori: I mean if I wasn't so obsessed with my phone, I wouldn't haven't gotten in touch with my imagination. You showed me how to use it! And I'm glad you did!

Leni embraced her older sister back! Luan and Rita smiled at the incredibly touching scene before them!

After a few minutes, the two separated and everyone started to think of their current situation!

* * *

 **I'm ending the chapter right here! One thing before the next chapter comes out. I'm deeply sorry for not publishing this sooner because of a few things and it's time for explanations!**

 **1\. This chapter was _really_ hard to do, I wasn't trying to figure out where to take this chapter so there.**

 **2\. Good news everyone, I've finally graduated from high school! HOORAY! 3 cheers for me! And as a bonus I've graduated early! Back in January, I've graduated then! I'm so proud of myself! Now I have lots of free time on my hands!**

 **Yes, that's all I'm saying as of right now! So please leave a review and see you all next time!**


	3. Lincoln Finds Out Part 1

**Royal Woods Jail, one day later...**

Rita and the girls were sleeping in their jail beds... until a policemen banged his baton on the bars of the jail cell they were in, waking them up.

Policeman 1: Alright prisoners, you get one phone call, I'll show you where the phone is.

Rita and the other girls walked out of their cell and the policeman escorted them to the phone... which was at the end of the hallway.

Policeman 1: Okay, you each get one phone call, if I were you, I would recommend that you don't waste it!

Rita immediately grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the house.

As the phone was ringing, Rita thought something to herself.

Rita (thinking): _I need to make sure that the rest of the family hears about this._

But after a few rings, it just went to voicemail so voicemail it is.

Voicemail: Hello, this is the Loud House, unfortunately we cannot answer your call at this time. So please leave a message at the beep, otherwise please hang up and try again later. BEEP!

Rita: Girls it's going to voicemail, after I relay the situation you girls want to say something in the message? Just remember that this is our 1 phone call and we can't waste it.

Lori, Leni, and Luan immediately raised their hands...

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Loud House...**

One day has passed since their parents and older siblings had disappeared, and while Lincoln and his younger siblings were incredibly worried, they still had responsibilities like school, homework, chores and etc. They knew that their parents and their older siblings can take care of themselves. **(It's Monday just so you'll know).** So after Lincoln got his younger sisters up, he cook and fed their breakfast, while they got dressed he made their lunches and walked them to school, he decided to walk home since he was exhausted to walked to his school because it took him exactly 2 hours since he was helping his younger sisters get to school on time. After Lincoln came home, he tiredly walked in and closed the door behind him and locked it. As he walked to the couch to take nap, he saw that the answering machine was blinking. It received 2 new messages. He pressed the button to listen to them.

The first one was from Rita, Lori, Leni, and Luan.

 _"Rita: Hello, Lincoln if you're getting this, please listen: Me, Lori, Leni, and Luan are in jail, I lost my job, and we need $1,000 to bail us out. So when your father is out, your the man of the house. This is our one phone call so please leave us a voicemail."_

 _"Leni: Please take care of our sisters in our place like we would and please remember that we love you Lincy."_

 _"Luan: Man of the house... more like boy of the house, hahahahaha... Get it?"_

 _"Lori: Lincoln, please I'm begging you to tell Bobby Boo Boo Bear about this. He needs to know!"_

 _"Rita: Speaking of needing to know, please tell the other siblings about this Lincoln, they deserve to know, no matter how much it may hurt them. Please visit us soon. We love honey, bye!"_

 _"BEEP!"_

And the second one was from the hospital!

 _"Doctor: Hello Loud family, this is the hospital we have some bad news: Mr. Loud, Lynn and Luna got into a bad car accident and the operation needed to save them is worth $1,000._

 _"BEEP!"_

Lincoln was incredibly shocked at the news he had just heard, his mother, and 3 of his older sisters, Lori, Leni, and Luan were imprisoned, his mother lost her job, and his dad, and his 2 other older sisters, Lynn and Luna were hospitalized. He was now man of the house. Now it's up to him to tell the others about the current situation.

Lincoln: I've got to tell Bobby and the others, but first I'm gonna need some transportation!

Lincoln looked at the clock and it was time to pick everyone up.

And with the new information he received and determination, he ran towards the door, opened it, and dashed out of it... but not before closing and locking it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Mr. Grouse's house**

Mr. Grouse was watching television where a rerun of the news report of Mr. Loud, Lynn, and Luna's accident appeared on TV. **(He hasn't seen it by the way.)**

 _"News Anchor: This is Channel 5 news here with some breaking news! A van had crash into a tree and the 3 occupants are being lifted off to the hospital."_

The camera shows Mr. Loud, Lynn and Luna on stretchers and were being lifted into the ambulance by the medical team.

 _"News Anchor: Wow, I'd hate to the poor man or women or family associated with these 3. (Chuckles)- Ouch!"_

 _News Anchor got elbowed in the side by one of the cops that was there. He was not happy with how she was laughing at this horrible event, and he looked ready to beat her with his baton._

 _"Police Officer 6: That's pretty much everyone in Royal Woods including the police and yourself lady, so you better watch what you say or I'm gonna police brutalize you into the ground you stand on! Or should I say we..."_

 _News Anchor looked behind him and saw some other policemen ready for a smack down. News Anchor quickly corrects herself._

 _"News Anchor: Ahem, what I m-meant to say was that I h-hope they the medical treatment they can so they can be out a-and ab-bout again!"_

 _"Police Officer: Yeah, that's what I thought! Alright men, let's move out!"_

 _The police got into their cars and escorted the ambulance to the hospital._

* * *

Mr. Grouse didn't listen to the rest of the report, he's heard enough!

Mr. Grouse: Oh... my... word! Lynn, Lynn Jr and Luna are in the hospital... that's horrible! Oh well, at least it can't get any worse.

Unfortunately for Mr. Grouse, he spoke too soon as he change the channel and it's the news report of Rita, Lori, Leni, and Luan's arrest.

Mr. Grouse: Dang it! Oh well, let's see what this is about.

 _"News Anchor: This is Channel 5 with breaking news! Royal Woods dentist building has been completely destroyed, so all of the workers there are now jobless."_

The camera zooms in on the four Loud women getting in the police van in handcuffs!

 _"Rita: Please let us go! We have a family!"_

 _"Lori: Yeah, and I have a boyfriend!"_

 _"Police Officer: You should have thought of your family and your boyfriend respectively before you people decided to destroy your own workplace, endangered the lives of your fellow co-workers and many innocent people in the crossfire, and leaving said co-workers without jobs! So tell that to the judge!"_

 _Police Officer 2: Yeah, no freedom for criminals!_

 _The two policemen slammed the doors shut and the driver of the van drove them off to jail while the team of doctors were tending to the wounded!_

* * *

Mr. Grouse turned off the TV having heard enough!

Mr. Grouse: Oh no, I hope that Lincoln and his other five sisters are not in any sort of trouble too-

Mr. Grouse was suddenly cut off when he heard a series frantic knocks at the door.

Mr. Grouse: Speak of the devil...

He quickly got up and answered it and to his surprise, it was the man with the plan himself.

Mr. Grouse: Lincoln?!

Lincoln: Hi Mr. Grouse, I'm sorry to bother you but I need your help! I need to go pick up Lola, Lisa, Lana, Lucy and Lily from school and tell them and Bobby that-

Mr. Grouse: -That Lori, Leni, Luan, and Rita are in jail, that Rita lost her job, and that Lynn, Jr. and Luna are hospitalized because they got into a car accident!

Lincoln's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

Lincoln: Y-Yes, how did you-

Mr. Grouse: I've just seen the news reports about them, it must all over the news by now.

Lincoln: Well I guess it is true, word does travel fast around here... but anyway, will you please help me Mr. Grouse?

Mr. Grouse stopped to think about it and after a few seconds, he responded...

Mr. Grouse: Anything for a friend...

Mr. Grouse held out his hand and Lincoln shook it.

Lincoln: Thank you.

Mr. Grouse: Your welcome, now let's go get your sisters and Bobby.

Lincoln: Yeah!

Lincoln and Mr. Grouse walked out of the house and Mr. Grouse turned off his TV. closed his door and locked it, and unlocked his car for Lincoln to get in it. Once in the car, they buckled up and drove off down the street until they were out of sight.

* * *

With Mr. Grouse providing transportation and Lincoln giving him the directions needed, Lincoln managed to track down his younger sisters in just a few minutes. Now all that's left to do is find Bobby.

Lisa: Thank you older brother for picking us from our educational institution.

That got her some confused looks, Mr. Grouse included.

Lisa: School, thank you for picking us up from school.

Lincoln: Oh, uh, your welcome.

Lola than noticed that Mr. Grouse just drove them by their house.

Lola: Uh Lincoln, why are we going past our house. Aren't we going home?

Lincoln: Don't worry Lola, we're going to go home. But we need to get Bobby first.

Lola: Bobby?

Lucy: Lori's boyfriend...

Lana: Why?

Lincoln: I'll explain everything when we get home, so please be patient.

None of the sisters said a word, they silently nodded as the ride continued...

* * *

 **Later that night...**

As Mr. Grouse drove the tired young half of the Loud family through the pitch black night, Lincoln was looking out for Bobby, and the girls were sleeping peacefully. Lincoln and Mr. Grouse were whispering to each other in a conversation to make that they didn't wake them up.

Mr. Grouse (whispering): Lincoln, it's been hours... I think it's time to call it a night.

Lincoln looked up at the sky and realized that his grouchy neighbor turned friend was right.

Lincoln (whispering): (Yawn), yeah, I guess your right. It's crazy to think anyone would be out at this time. Let's go.

Mr. Grouse turned his car around and headed straight back the Louds' household.

* * *

 **The Loud House...**

When they got home, Mr. Grouse parked his car on the street. Lincoln carried Lola and Lily and Mr. Grouse carried the other three out the car, as of course they didn't want to wake them. After closing the door to Mr. Grouse's car and locking it, the duo carried the sleeping beauties to the house. Lincoln slowly opened the door and realized something...

Lincoln (whispering): Oh man...

Mr. Grouse (whispering): What's wrong Lincoln?

Lincoln: I forgot to locked the door this morning... someone must've broken in the house!

Mr. Grouse: They might still be here.

Lincoln: Be ready just in case.

Lincoln slowly opened the door with his foot and gestured Mr. Grouse to follow him inside. Once inside, they've that the lights were off, but they've suddenly heard snoring and turning to the noise they've discovered...

Someone sleeping on the couch because they saw someone's leg on the end.

Lincoln: Mr. Grouse, watch my sisters. I'm going in.

Mr. Grouse nodded and Lincoln handed Lily and Lola to him and he backed up. Lincoln began tip-toeing over the sleeping person. Taking a deep breath, he pounced on to the sleeping person waking him up and he begins attacking him with his fists. The mysterious person was trying to get Lincoln off him and he began running all over the living room, slamming him against walls and stuff. Unknown to them, their fighting woke their other sisters up and whoever else was in the house. Mr. Grouse noticed this.

Lola: What's all the noise?! I'm trying to sleep!

Lisa: Lana, turn on the lights.

Lana turned on the lights and it revealed to everyone that who Lincoln was attacking was...

Lincoln, Mr. Grouse, and the girls: BOBBY?!

Bobby: Little Louds?!

Lincoln immediately got off of him.

Lincoln: Woah Bobby, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you?

Bobby: It's alright, it's my fault for sleeping.

Another voice made itself known.

?: Bobby, what's going on?

Everyone turned to the voice which was revealed to be Bobby's little sister Ronnie Anne, who was on the couch as well and just waking up.

Lincoln: Ronnie, what are you doing here?

Ronnie: Oh hey Lincoln, I just wanted to visit you.

Bobby: And I wanted to known why Lori hasn't responded to any of my texts so I came here and waited for her to come home.

Suddenly everyone heard someone come down the stairs and it is revealed to be Lincoln's best friend Clyde, who have just woken up as well.

Clyde: (Yawns), Hey guys, you're finally back!

Lincoln: Clyde? What are you doing here?

Clyde: Well, you didn't respond to any of my calls, so I came here. Also I hope you don't mind, but I slept in your room while you were gone.

Lincoln: I don't mind, as long as you've kept it clean.

Clyde: I did.

Lincoln: Okay, thanks man.

Clyde: That's what friends are for right?

Lincoln: Right. And, I'm really sorry for not responding to any of your calls, I was _really_ busy today.

Clyde: It's fine, I completely understand.

Lincoln and Clyde fist-bumped, and Bobby walked over to Lincoln and they did their traditional bro shake.

Lucy: Not to break up the fellowship of the bros or anything, but Lincoln said that he would have to explain everything when we got home.

Lola: Yeah, it's time for explanations Lincoln.

Lincoln: Oh right sorry. Well since you all want to know why the others aren't here right now is because... well...

Lincoln stopped talking to take a long deep breath, looked at everyone in the room and spoke again.

Lincoln: I'll let the phone explain everything for me.

Lincoln walked over to the phone and pressed the replay button for the last two messages from this morning.

* * *

 **I'm going to end the chapter right here. I'll begin Part 2 as soon as I can. Sorry I left you guys hanging this whole time. So, did you guys like what I did with the News Anchor woman... I did. Anyway please review and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Lincoln's Plan Part 2

**The Loud House...**

Outside the Loud household, crickets can be heard chirping. The inside interior of the Loud house on the other hand was completely silent as the inhabitants of said house were completely silent trying to process the shocking information from the two previously played shocking phone messages that Lincoln had pressed the replay button to explain the situation to everyone in the house. Nobody said a single word, as their expressions spoke volumes of what they were feeling for them. Their expressions aside from Lincoln and Mr. Grouse were either of complete and genuine shock or sadness of the situation that the young Louds are currently in or the stress that Lincoln must now be under as being man of the house or both.

Bobby was wide-eyed as he was trying to process the information that he had just heard. Lori, his girlfriend, along with Luan, Leni and Mrs. Loud were in prison and now that Mr. Loud, Lynn and Luna were now in the hospital and that it would take $1,000 each to bail the former out and give the surgery needed to save the latter. He looked over to Lincoln, silently letting him know that he wasn't going to face this problem alone! He was going to be there every step of the way and however he can for his little "bro" like the older brother he was to Ronnie Anne. Lincoln saw his determined look and nodded a "thank you" to him with a smile.

Ronnie felt very sorry for her secret boyfriend, the thought of being the only older sibling having to look after your younger ones and take over as head of the house while your parents and older siblings were either in prison for a crime or in the hospital in a coma after getting injured very badly can be stressful for one's mind. And the fact that it was _Lincoln_ that now has to look after his younger sisters was very saddening, as no child should be under that kind of pressure. She wasn't very vocal in saying her opinions out loud because of her tough girl reputation, and as she once heard Lincoln say on their double date with Lori and Bobby, **(in the one of the most hated episodes of the series, Save the Date):** "Actions speak louder than words." And the only action that she could of in this type of situation was reach out to Lincoln and hold his hand, intertwining their fingers together to comfort him. It caused Lincoln to look at her, she leaned over to him and silently whispered something in his ear.

Ronnie (whispering): Don't worry Lincoln, I'll help you in anyway I can.

This caused Lincoln to blush a little but he silently mouthed a "thank you" to Ronnie.

Clyde's reaction was the worst of the three of them, the thought of his beautiful, could do no wrong, angel of heaven crush Lori, along with Mrs. Loud, Leni, and Luan in prison! Also, now with Mr. Loud, Lynn, and Luna in the hospital, and it will $1,000 each to save both groups... it was ludicrous in his eyes. He replayed the infamous phone message over again in his head, he thought it wasn't true, he wanted to deny it, but it was clear as day. Clyde also felt sorry for his best friend, he now must take the mantle as being the man of the house, look after his younger sisters, and all in all, just make sure that the house didn't fall apart under his care was a lot of pressure to have on a child... and it was his best friend of all people! All of this was too much for him to bare... he started hyperventilate.

...But luckily Lincoln was prepared for this, as such he went into the kitchen, grabbed a brown paper bag, ran back to Clyde and gave it to him.

Lincoln: Take it easy Clyde, buddy take it easy, breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out...

Clyde did what Lincoln said until his breathing was normal again and he calmed down.

Clyde: (takes a deep breath), I'm okay now, thanks Lincoln.

Lincoln: (pats Clyde on the back) Anytime, buddy.

Now onto the siblings reactions:

Lucy's expression was pretty much the same as always, but deep down she was scared, scared of what's going to happen to the family now that they're separated, a single tear rolled down her face to signify that. She may love the darkness and everything that's creepy in it but she also has a great deal of love and respect for her family despite it's chaos. She also knows that Lincoln will take care of them since he's their older brother.

Lola and Lana were horrified at the news, so much so that they looked like they were about to cry. Lana felt saddened that Lynn and Luna, her own sisters, who were just as tomboyish as her and her father, the one who taught her how to fix things, were hospitalized. Despite not having much interactions or bonds with her other sisters, she was saddened by what's happened to them and her mother. Lola felt like her world was crumbling around her, she felt passing out right now.

Lisa should've knew that this would've happen to her sisters one way or another someday, but she didn't expect it to happen so soon.

Lisa: Normally I don't show human emotion but- (falls to the floor, and starts to cry rapidly!)

And Lisa's crying started to cause the other siblings cry as well, including Lucy. Lucy curled into a ball on the floor, starts rocking back and forth, and starts crying silently. Lola and Lana hugged each other and sunk to the floor crying loudly, making Lisa's crying look like nothing. But the dirty, animal-loving engineer's, classily, bratty princess', dark, but caring goth's and the little brutality honest genius crying was nothing compared to the last Loud sister... Lily!

After a few minutes of nonstop crying, in what seemed like a flash of speed, all five of the crying sisters were enveloped in a giant bear hug by Lincoln. After a minute or two, their crying was reduced to quiet sniffles. They continued to sniffle as they hugged each other and their big brother for much needed support.

Lincoln: Shh, shh, it's okay. Your big brother is here. We're going to be okay.

Lola: A-Are you sure Lincoln?

Lincoln: Yes, for now, we need to get some sleep.

As soon as he said that, his sisters were instantly asleep.

Lincoln (whispering): Okay, anyone wanna help me get them to bed.

Ronnie Anne (whispering): I'll take your twin sisters.

Bobby (whispering): I'll take Lucy.

Clyde (whispering): And I'll take Lisa and Lily.

Lincoln (whispering): Alright, follow me, Mr. Grouse, stay down here.

Mr. Grouse (whispering): Okay, sure thing.

Lincoln picked up the now asleep Lisa and handed her to Clyde, and does the same with the now sleeping Lily. Ronnie Anne easily picked up Lola and Lana off the floor. Bobby picked up Lucy with ease and Lincoln led them quietly upstairs.

Bobby (whispering): Okay bro, so where do your sisters sleep?

Lincoln (whispering): Well, Lisa and Lily are roommates, so they sleep in a room with a crib and a bunch of science equipment, so you shouldn't miss it Clyde. Ronnie Anne, Lola and Lana are also roommates, so enough said there. Also, their rooms are across from each other. (Points to his bedroom door) Their each next to my room. Lucy is roommates with Lynn, so their room is next to Lola and Lana's. You guys got it?

Bobby, Ronnie, and Clyde (whispering): Got it.

Ronnie walked into Lola and Lana's room and put the two sleeping twins in their respective beds. Bobby went into Lynn and Lucy's room and placed the sleeping goth in her bed. Clyde went into Lisa and Lily's room and put Lisa and Lily and their bed and crib respectively. Afterwards, they regrouped with Lincoln by the top of the stairs.

Lincoln (whispering): Alright, thanks for putting them to bed.

Clyde, Ronnie and Bobby (whispering): No problem.

Lincoln (whispering): Well it's getting late, I'm going to sleep. Clyde, you can sleep in Luan and Luna's room. Ronnie and Bobby, you guys can sleep in Lori and Leni's room for tonight. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Lincoln started walking away until he remembered something.

Lincoln (whispering): Oh, I almost forgot. Can one of you tell Mr. Grouse that he can go home or sleep on the couch for me and tell me that I'm already asleep?

Clyde, Ronnie and Bobby (whispering): Sure. Night Lincoln.

Lincoln (whispering): Night.

With that, he walked into his room and closed his door. As he flopped down face first on his bed, he started thinking to himself.

Lincoln (thinking): Alright Lincoln, this is gonna be your greatest challenge yet. How am I suppose to get 2,000 dollars and take care of my sisters at the same time? He continued to think, but he eventually gave up.

Lincoln (whispering): Well, I have all night to come up with something, so might as well get some sleep.

So Lincoln closed his eyes and started sleeping, determined to come up with a plan before the next morning came to be...

* * *

 **The Next Day at the Loud House...**

It was 6am when everyone woke up... well not everyone. Lincoln was the only one up at this time and he was on the phone with the Royal Woods prison's warden.

 **(Oh before I forget, Mr. Grouse is in his own home during this scene.)**

Lincoln: We'll be there... okay see you soon.

Lincoln hung up and went into the kitchen to start making breakfast for everyone...

After a few minutes, the scent of Lincoln's cooking started to go all over the house... slowly waking everyone up. It enters each of the upstairs' rooms.

Lola: *Sniffs* What's that amazing smell!

Lana: *Sniffs* Looks like Lincoln's making breakfast.

Lucy:*Sniffs* Guess it's time to get up, come on Ly-

But when Lucy turned to Lynn's bed it reminded her that her athletic older sister was in the hospital with her other older Mick Swagger loving sister and her father.

Lucy (sadly): Oh right... I nearly forgot about that.

Lisa: *Sniffs* Such a stupendous smell...

Lily: *Sniffs* (Giggles).

Bobby: *Sniffs* Morning already?

Ronnie Anne: (Yawns) Looks like it's time for breakfast.

Clyde: (Yawns) Time to start the day.

They (aside from Lily since she's a baby) all got up from the beds, stretched a little and walked out of their rooms and down the stairs, (Lisa carried Lily down the stairs) where Lincoln had just finished making breakfast.

After entering the kitchen, they all sat down as Lincoln presented them with breakfast.

Lincoln: Hey everyone, breakfast is ready. Sisters, your eggs are done. Clyde, Ronnie and Bobby, I'm about to have some of my Zombie Bran cereal, you guys want some?

Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby: Sure.

Lisa: Are they how we like older male sibling?

Lincoln: Yes, as always.

He hands Lucy her egg.

Lincoln: Extra well done for Lucy.

Lucy (smiles): Thanks Lincoln.

Lincoln hands Lola and Lana their eggs.

Lincoln: Deviled for Lola and Lana.

Lola and Lana (smiles): Thanks Lincoln.

Lincoln puts extra gooey eggs on Lily's plate in her high chair.

Lincoln: Extra gooey for Lily.

Lily: (Giggles happily.)

Lincoln: And Fried for you Lisa.

Lisa (smiles): Thank you Lincoln.

All of Lincoln's sisters sat down at the kids table and began eating their newly prepared eggs as Lincoln poured Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Bobby a bowl of milk and his Zombie Bran cereal. The three sat at the grown up table and began eating. As everyone was eating, Lincoln decided to take his leave... which Ronnie Anne noticed.

Ronnie Anne: Where are going, Lincoln?

Lincoln: I'm going to go talk to Mr. Grouse. I'll be right back everyone.

With that, Lincoln walked out of the kitchen, walked to the front door and opened it. He then walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.

* * *

 **Mr. Grouse's house**

Mr. Grouse was sitting down in his chair eating a piece of toast, and was watching TV, when he heard a knock at his door.

Mr. Grouse: Hold on, I'm coming, please give me a minute!

Mr. Grouse put the piece of toast he was eating on the plate he was using and swallowed the rest before he got up and walked over to his door and opened it. He was surprised that it was Lincoln again.

Mr. Grouse: Lincoln? (rubs his eyes under his glasses.) What are you doing here so early?

Lincoln: Hi Mr. Grouse... I'm sorry if I'm bothering this early but it's very important...

Mr. Grouse: I'm listening...

Lincoln: I've made a plan to get $2,000 to get my family out of jail and the hospital respectively. So after school, I need you to come with us to jail to visit my Mom, Lori, Leni, and Luan and the hospital to visit my Dad, Lynn and Luna. So... will come with us to the prison?

Mr. Grouse was surprised that Lincoln is coming to him for help... again, but considering what happened yesterday he knew this kid and his sisters needed help since both of his parents and all five of his older sisters was out of action. After a few silent moments, the old man gave his answer.

Mr. Grouse: I'll see what I can do, okay Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks Mr. Grouse, I have to go. I'll see you later.

Mr. Grouse: Bye Lincoln.

Lincoln waved goodbye and walked back to his house. When he got back, everyone was ready and Bobby drove them to school. During the ride, Lincoln tells the others his plan.

Lana: Is this plan of yours going to work big brother?

Lincoln: I'm sure of it Lana? As long as we co-operate with each other and not drive each other crazy like we usually do.

* * *

 **Later that day...**

After school, Lincoln, his sisters, Clyde and Ronnie Anne were walking together out of school. Outside the school, waiting for them was Bobby in his car and Clyde's dads in their car.

Bobby: Everyone ready to go?

Everyone (sans Lincoln): Yes.

Everyone except Lincoln gets into Bobby's car. Clyde gets in his dads' car. After Clyde and the girls buckled themselves in their respective rides, Bobby noticed Lincoln wasn't in the car.

Bobby: Hey, where's Lincoln?

Lincoln: Still out here.

Clyde unbuckled his seat and got out of his dad's' car. He put his hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

Clyde: You waiting for him aren't you?

After a few moments, Lincoln answered.

Lincoln: (Sighs) Yeah... but I guess he couldn't make it. We'll have to go on without him.

Suddenly, they hear a noise in the distance... it was a car, more specifically Mr. Grouse's car. After he stops his car, the old man unbuckles himself from his seat and gets out of his car. After a few moments, Mr. Grouse spoke.

Mr. Grouse: You got room for one more Lincoln?

Lincoln smiled and said...

Lincoln: Sure we do Mr. Grouse.

* * *

 **Later at Royal Woods Prison...**

While Clyde's dads waited in their car outside, Clyde himself, Lincoln, his younger sisters, Mr. Grouse, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne were being given a quick tour by the prison warden during visiting hours.

Prison Warden: Welcome to Royal Woods Prison, the people you're visiting is ready for you guys.

The prison warden leads them to their soundproof communications window with telephones where Mrs. Loud, Lori, Leni, and Luan were in their prison attires. And Clyde as usual, passed out after having eye contact with Lori.

Bobby: Does he always do this when he sees Lori, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Unfortunately yes. He also shuts down like a robot.

Mrs. Loud, Luan, Leni: Lincoln!

Lori: Bobby Boo Boo Bear!

The other three women looked at her with raised eyebrows and scolding looks... which took almost a minute or two for Lori realize why. Lori laughed sheepishly and nervously corrected herself. Lincoln chuckled a little and said: Nice to see you to Lori.

Rita picks up the phone and Lincoln picks up the other phone to continue the conversation.

Rita: The warden told us you were visiting. How are you guys doing at home today?

Lincoln, Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lucy: Good.

Rita: Okay, that's good to hear.

Lincoln: How's your time in... prison?

Leni takes her turn with the phone call and voices her recent feelings.

Leni: Linky! It's like horrible in here! It feels like everyone is out to get you! Everyone is so mean and are putting the moves on the four of us here! Please Lincoln! You have to... _**GET! US! OUT OF HERE!**_

Lincoln had to pull the phone away from his ear to avoid going deaf in both of his ears as Leni started crying, harder then she's ever cried before! Luan and Lori tried their best to calm her down... Leni's loud crying was the only noise in the whole room. The rest of Lincoln's group felt bad for the ditzy, but sweet blonde. After a five whole minutes, she started to calm down. That's when Lincoln decided to talk to her.

Lincoln: Leni, listen to me. I know you're scared but please calm down. Look, I have a plan to bail you guys out. It'll take some time though... so please until then, can promise you'll stay calm?

Leni sniffled a little before nodding her head.

Leni: Okay L-Lincoln. I p-promise.

Rita turned to her daughter and brought her into a hug.

Rita: Leni... sweetie, why don't you go take a nap? You're under a lot of stress.

Leni: O-okay mom, I will. Bye Lincoln. I'll miss y-you.

Lincoln: I will miss you Leni.

Lori: Bye guys.

Luan: We'll see you guys on the outside.

Lori and Luan escort the depressed Leni back to their cell. After a few moments, Rita decided to talk to her son.

Rita: Anyway Lincoln, I see you got our message, I hope you guys have a plan to get the money.

Lincoln: I do, it's goes like this...

As Lincoln was talking, two policemen were talking by the coffee maker, waiting for the coffee to heat up, so you can hear what Lincoln was saying. After a few moments, the coffee maker finished heating up and Lincoln finished explaining his plan to his imprisoned mother. Who was impressed.

Rita: Wow, that's a really well thought out plan Lincoln, I'm proud of you.

Lincoln: Thanks Mom, and it should work out well that is... if Mr. Grouse, Bobby and Ronnie Anne agree to play their parts in it.

Bobby: Sure bro. I'd be happy to help.

Ronnie Anne: I guess I'll help out. Someone's has to keep you in check so you don't go too far.

Everyone looked at Mr. Grouse in a questionable silence, waiting for the old man to answer. Mr. Grouse looked shocked after he heard his role in the 11-year old boy's plan. He didn't think that Lincoln trusted him _that_ much. He looked at Lincoln's younger sisters, specifically Lola, Lana and Lily, and they had pleading looks on their faces. He then looked at Bobby, Lisa, Lucy, and Ronnie Anne and they just nodded their heads, suggesting that he agrees. After thinking about it for 5 minutes, he finally answers Lincoln's request.

Mr. Grouse: Okay Lincoln, I'm in.

Lincoln smiled and shook Mr. Grouse's hand and vice versa.

Lincoln: Thanks Mr. Grouse, glad to have you on board.

After saying goodbye to Mrs. Loud, Lincoln and the others went to the hospital to visit Lynn Sr., Jr., and Luna. Afterwards, they all returned to the Loud House. While Bobby and Clyde (who's finally awake) called their respective parents and told them what's been happening, Lincoln and his younger sisters went upstairs to their respective rooms.

Lincoln: (talking to the audience): Hello everyone, if you've been watching us. You would know that you haven't heard my plan. Now I'll tell you. Since me, Clyde, and Ronnie Anne are old enough to get jobs and since Bobby already has one, me, Clyde and Ronnie Anne will work at Gus' Games and Grub to raise some money while my sisters raise some money through their own methods. Mr. Grouse will be watching over us since it's illegal for minors to stay home alone without adult supervision. Oh... I hope my plan works.

* * *

 **First things first, I'm sorry for how long this chapter was and how I kept you guys waiting. A lot has been going on. A new Steven Universe console game is coming out Friday and I'm going to get it. Also Happy Halloween everyone. Peace.**


	5. Getting the Money (Part 1!)

**The Loud House...**

It was a hot day when the next morning rolled around, Lincoln, Lana, and Lola were outside in front of the house with a pile of wood, a toolbox, a tanning mirror and three chairs. Lola, thinking this manual work is beneath her, decides to get a tan rather than help... much to her twin sister and older brother's annoyance.

Lincoln: Lola, if we're going to get the 2,000 dollars, we have to work together. Meaning you have to **help** us! Meaning you have to contribute to our goal.

Lana: Yeah, so get off your lazy, sun tanning butt and help us build our lemonade stand!

Lola: Sorry but I can't and I don't want to. Building stuff is your thing, not mine. I'm not one for getting my hands dirty.

Lincoln: Useful rebellion huh, well how about this? You better help us _or else_?!

Lola: Or else what?

Lincoln: Or else I'll... take away your tiara! Woo-yoo! Go me, go me!

Lincoln starts doing a little victory dance as Lola takes off her tiara, gets up and hands her tiara to her older brother with a bored expression on her face.

Lola: It's old anyway, here.

Lincoln stopped his victory dance and was a little shocked that his drama queen-well princess of a little sister was giving up one of her possessions... just like that. He shook it off and tried something else.

Lincoln: Okay, then I'll... take away your tea party playset!

Lola: Some of the cups and plates are cracked anyway. You can throw them out.

Lincoln was even more shocked that Lola was willingly giving up her tea set... without a fight. He once again shook it off and decided to try something else again.

Lincoln: Hmm... okay, then don't help us. After all, this is a job for people with experience at building things. Not lazy, selfish, stubborn, and weak sun tanners who never built a thing in their life.

Lola: What! I'm not weak!

Lincoln saw that Lola was about to crack, one more push ought to do it.

Lincoln: Yes you are! You're my weak, little, stubborn, and cute princess!

Lincoln pinched Lola's cheek, after that Lola finally snapped.

Lola: I'll show you who's weak Lincoln! I'll help you finish this lemonade stand in under _**FIVE MINUTES**_ _ **!**_

Lola stomps over to where Lana was, grabbed a hammer with one hand and a saw with the other, and they quickly began and in under five minutes, finished building the lemonade stand.

Lincoln: Yes, I win! The man with a plan rules! Go Lincoln, go Lincoln!

Lincoln goes back into doing his victory dance, it only took Lola to wonder what was going. Lana was just confused.

Lana & Lola: What just happened?

Lincoln: Reverse psychology has just beaten useful rebellion. I win!

Lola: Dang it! I hate reverse psychology.

Lincoln pats his little sister on the head, chuckling a little.

Lincoln: Sorry Lola, I had to. It was the only way to get you to help.

Lola: Don't be, that was well played Linky... very well played.

Lana: Come on you two, let's start making some lemonade.

As Lincoln, Lola and Lana went inside to make some lemonade. We pan over to Ronnie Anne, Clyde, Lucy, and Lisa in the garage, outside of it were Lucy's fortune telling table with her crystal ball on it, Lisa's invention selling stand and a box full of Lisa's _safe_ inventions.

 **(Lincoln checked each of them to make sure they were!)**

Clyde was helping Lucy with her fortune telling and Ronnie Anne was helping Lisa sell her inventions respectively. One hour later, everyone else in the neighborhood was up and out, either working or playing. It was time to attract some customers and do some business.

 **(Okay that montage is going to take too long. So imagine, Money, Money, Money playing during that scene.)**

* * *

 **Later that Night...**

Lincoln was sitting next to two jars and was counting the money his sisters got from their businesses earlier, everyone else watching. Here are the results:

Lola and Lana: $60.00.

Lisa: $20.00.

Lucy: $50.00.

Today's total: $130.00.

Lincoln Alright everyone, our total is $130.00.

Lola: Goodie!

Lana: Alright!

Lucy: Yay!

Lisa: Stupendous!

Clyde: Good job!

Ronnie Anne: Cool!

Bobby: Awesome money-making little Louds.

Lincoln: Thanks, if we keep this up, we'll have our $2,000 in no time.

Mr. Grouse: If that's everything, it's time to turn in for the night.

Lincoln: Agreed.

Afterwards, everyone went to bed.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone! This is my gift to all of you. I hope you all have been good got what you want this year. Sorry for this short chapter, I didn't know what to do after typing the beginning. This is the last chapter of the year. Happy New Year to all and see ya later!**


	6. Getting the Money (Part 2!)

**Gus' Game n' Grub...**

Everyone working today at the arcade/pizzeria was on break at the moment. Lincoln was at the counter using a washcloth to clean it of dust and whatnot while Clyde and Ronnie were playing one of arcade games each while waiting for a customer to come in. It was a rather slow day for the school trio. All of a sudden, a man with brown hair, a white button up shirt, jeans, and black shoes walked in.

It was their boss Gus.

Gus: "Hey Loud, Santiago, and McBride! 2 more minutes until your break time is over!"

Lincoln: "Okay, Mr. Gus!"

Clyde: "Got it, Mr. Gus!"

Ronnie Anne: "Thanks for telling us, Mr. Gus!"

Gus went back into his office as the trio continued doing what they were doing until the 2 minutes were up... Speaking of which, after those 2 minutes were up, Clyde and Ronnie Anne turned off the games they were playing as Ronnie Anne going to the girl's bathroom and Clyde goes to join his best friend at the counter when they saw three familiar faces enter the place. Faces that Lincoln and Clyde knew too well and were annoyed by.

It was Chandler and two his goons, consisting of the big, fat and overweight boy known as Kevin who was carrying a boom box and the braces and red jacket wearing boy known as Milo.

Chandler: "Oh look boys, it's Larry and Colin, working... like a couple of medieval peasants! This day just keeps getting better."

Chandler and his boys started laughing, much to Lincoln's and Clyde's annoyance. They, especially Lincoln, was in no mood for this today. Time for a witty retort.

Lincoln: "Hey Clyde, it's Sewage Boy and his henchmen, Skunk Boy and Donut Boy!"

Clyde giggled and replied: "I got one better! Go back to your sewer Muck Boy!"

Lincoln and Clyde started laughing after seeing Chandler and his friends' reactions to their insults. Milo started growling in anger. Kevin clenched his left hand into a fist and after hearing these losers laughter for a few moments, he's finally had enough.

Kevin: " **That's it Larry and Mc-Glide! The both of you are going to regret insulting us!"**

Kevin grabbed his boom box with both of his hands and lifts it over his head. Lincoln and Clyde stopped laughing and hugged each other in fear. But just as he was about to smash Lincoln and Clyde with it. Chandler stepped in.

Chandler: (puts a hand on Kevin's shoulder) "Stand down Kevin, we're here to "negotiate", we can harm them at school tomorrow."

Kevin nodded and backed off. Now Lincoln and Clyde were confused.

Lincoln: "Negotiate? Negotiate what?"

Chandler: "Well you see Larry, as you've probably already know. Myself, my friends, and pretty much the whole town knows about your situation with your parents and older sisters. So how about we make a deal: If you give me some free stuff from here for a week. I'll give a check of 1,000 dollars, that way you'll get your family back together and we'll both win. What'll do you say? Do we have a deal?" (Holds out his hand).

Unknown to Lincoln and Clyde, Chandler crossed his fingers behind his back. But the white-haired boy wasn't dumb, so Lincoln stared at the rich boy's hand for a few moments then up at his face for a few more moments before he just started busting out laughing, much to his enemies' confusion/anger.

Milo: "What's so funny?!"

Lincoln: "You guys! You really think I'm going to accept a bribe from you after what happened last time. I ain't gonna fall for your trickery, using, and manipulation again."

Chandler: "You'll accept this bribe... or else!"

Chandler snaps his fingers and Kevin grabbed Lincoln's shirt and pulled him over the counter with his free hand. Milo cracked his knuckles, and while Lincoln was a little intimidated, he wasn't backing down.

Lincoln: "You can threaten me all you want Chandler, but I'm not changing my mind. I'm not accepting bribes from scumbags like you."

Chandler: "Then we'll just beat you up then until you accept it."

Lincoln: "Then go ahead and do it!"

Chandler: "With pleasure."

But before Chandler and Milo could put the beatings to Lincoln-

 ***BAM!***

A gray drawer full of dollars, pennies, dimes, nickels and quarters, slammed into Kevin's face, causing him to let go of Lincoln and fall onto Chandler and Milo.

Chandler: "Kev, would you get your fat butt off of us?!"

After a few moments of struggling, Kevin got off of Chandler and Milo. They looked over to an angry looking Clyde who obviously was the one who shot the register's drawer into his friend/goon's face.

Clyde: "If I were you, I'd heed this warning and back off!"

Milo: "Why would little-"

Gus: "What's going on?!"

The five boys looked towards the direction of where the voice was coming and they saw Gus and he was looking concerned.

Lincoln: "Chandler and his two jerky friends want some free stuff for a week."

Gus: "Wait, isn't he the same kid you gave all that free stuff that time your sister worked here?"

Lincoln: Yep, the very same.

Gus looked at three boys with a look of annoyance.

Gus: Look you three. It doesn't work that way. Now I'm going to ask you three to please leave.

Chandler was not happy, but relents anyway.

Chandler: "Very well, we'll leave. (Glares to Lincoln) But this isn't over Loud! So watch your back, (Glares at Clyde) And that goes for you too, McBride!"

Chandler and his friends then walked out of the door, unknowingly being watched by Lana, Lola, Lucy, and Lisa, who were behind them and had overheard and saw their conversation/argument.

Lana: "Did we just see what I think we saw?"

Lucy: "Lincoln and Clyde getting threatened by those jerks."

Lola: "All for a check of 1,000 dollars!"

Lisa: "I am glad our older male sibling unit didn't accept it!"

The four girls decide to go into the pizzeria as Lincoln and Clyde sees them coming in and Ronnie Anne was just coming out of the bathroom.

Lincoln: "Hi girls. What are you doing here?"

Lola: "Well to cut to the chase Lincoln-"

Lana: "-We saw those three jerks threaten you-"

Lisa: "-So we're going to assist you in this matter-"

Lucy: "-Also hi Clyde and Ronnie Anne."

Clyde: "Hi."

Ronnie Anne: "Hey."

Lincoln: "No. No thank you. I can handle this."

Lana: "But Lincoln-"

Lincoln: (Puts his hand up to silence her.) "But nothing Lana. I don't need you guys getting involved in this."

Lola: "But why not!"

Lincoln: "For a multitude of reasons." (He holds up one of his fingers on his left hand.)

"1. I've known Chandler a lot longer than any of you so I know what he and his goons can do." (He holds up his second finger.)

"2. If you girls try to interfere, Chandler and his friends will come after you and I don't want that." (He holds up his third finger.)

Lincoln was starting to become a bit angry but he needed to keep his anger in check because the last thing he needs is to direct his anger on his concerned little sisters. He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down before continuing.

Lincoln: (He holds up his third finger.) "3. It's my business, repeat _MY_ business and not yours, so I can handle myself." (He holds the last finger on his left hand.)

"4. Lastly, and I cannot stress this _enough_ , but every time you girls try to "help" me, it always ends in disaster with me being emotionally or physically hurt or publicly humiliated and before you say "But Lincoln, we've helped you with Ronnie Anne" to which I say not really I got a black eye because of your meddling. So for the sake of my safety and yours, and if you guys trust me... Please don't interfere."

A few moments of silence filled the room before Lucy spoke.

Lucy: Well okay Lincoln. We do trust you, and if that's how you feel then fine. We... won't interfere.

The other three sisters nodded and Lincoln smiled.

Lincoln: "Thank you girls for trusting me."

* * *

 **Later that day...**

Lincoln and Clyde were in Lincoln's room talking about something. Which brings us here to this exchange.

Lincoln: "Clyde, I need to talk to you about something, but I don't know if you'll like it."

Clyde: (Puts a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.) "You don't have to be afraid Lincoln. I'm your best friend. Friends are suppose to be honest with each other. I won't get mad, I promise."

Lincoln: (Takes a deep breath) "It'saboutyourrelationshipwithLoriandI'msorrybutshedoesn'tlikeyouthatway!"

Clyde blinked before responding.

Clyde: "Could you repeat that... slowly?"

Lincoln: (Takes an even deeper breath) "It's about your relationship with Lori… and I'm sorry but... she... doesn't like you that way!"

The room went silent for a few moments as Clyde started to process what his best friend told him...

When all of a sudden, he started laughing.

Clyde: (Laughs) "That's funny Lincoln. I thought you were serious for a moment there.

Lincoln: "I **_am_** serious Clyde!"

Clyde's eyes went wide at Lincoln's serious revelation, he went silent for a few long minutes, trying to process this information... until it came down to one single question.

Clyde: "How long have you've felt this way?"

Lincoln: "Ever since you've started having a crush on her."

Clyde suddenly glared at Lincoln with anger in his eyes.

Clyde: "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!"

Lincoln glared back at him with anger and annoyance in his eyes.

Lincoln: "I **_DO_**! Multiple times. But whenever I say my opinion on your crush, it just goes in one of your ears and goes right out of the other!

Clyde: "...Oh... ok?

Tears started welling up in Clyde's glasses covered eyes, which his best friend noticed.

Lincoln: "I'm sorry Clyde. I didn't-"

Lincoln tried to comfort Clyde by putting his hands on his troubled friend's shoulders but Clyde slapped his hands away.

Clyde: "No Lincoln... _I'm_ sorry... I-I-I need a minute to process all of this.

Without warning, Clyde turned around and ran out of Lincoln's room, with tears running down his face, ignoring Lincoln's cry out to him.

* * *

 **AN: OMG, I am very sorry for not uploading at LOT sooner. A lot of stuff has been happening in my life and to be really honest with you all. I've been putting this off for a long time! Again, I'm very sorry for not uploading because of my procrastination. I really am. I'll try to get upload schedule straight. See you guys soon.**


	7. Help a brother out! (Part 1)

**The Loud House, 3 minutes later...**

Out on the front porch, Clyde was sitting down crying his eyes out over his harsh but undeniably justified and true revelation.

Clyde (sobbing): "I-I should have seen the signs. I should h-have known she would have... n-never love me the way I l-love her! But I was too blind by my love for her to notice it... WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! (Continues to sob to himself)."

As Clyde continue to cry to himself and lament the fact that Lori has never and will never return her feelings for him, he didn't hear the door open behind him and someone step out of it, having been too caught up in his self loathing to notice the world around him.

…That is until he felt a hand gently wrap around one of his shoulders and a familiar voice speak, pulling out of his self pity for a moment.

?: "Are you okay bro?"

Clyde looked up to Lori's boyfriend Bobby Santiago with a concerned look on his face.

Clyde looked back at him with an angry look on his face. A look saying that he was angry at himself.

Clyde: "No Bobby, I-I'm not! I just found out from L-Lincoln, my own best f-friend of all people that this whole t-time, Lori... my one true l-love was NEVER gonna return my feelings for her! She manipulated my feelings of love for her just to make herself feel good! Like I was a l-lovesick puppet to play with and she was the one HOLDING THE STRINGS!"

Clyde sniffles a little before calming down a little and saying a question or two laced with sadness.

Clyde: "Why was I so blind to the truth? Am I... u-unworthy to be loved by Lori or any girl for that matter?"

The only sound that was heard for the next few minutes was Clyde sobbing to himself, giving Bobby the chance to process all of this new info. Bobby was shocked by what Clyde told him. He couldn't believe Lori would do something like this to Clyde. Sure, Lori can be a bit... controlling and threatening at times but she still had a good heart deep down. Bobby is _definitely_ going to talk to his "Babe" when she gets out of jail. Bobby still had a question for the sobbing, heartbroken boy.

Bobby: "Clyde, has Lori ever... let you down gently?"

Clyde: (wipes away a few tears and deeply and sadly sighs) "No... she's usually brutally honest about it. I just t-thought she was playing hard to g-get.

Bobby: "Oh... sorry to hear that."

Clyde: "No Bobby, if anyone should be sorry it's me. I should've listen to her and Lincoln but I-I didn't. I was so blind by my love to see it and too deaf to hear the truth! Why am I so STUPID!"

Bobby: "Now Clyde-"

Clyde: "I should've seen the signs, but I didn't!"

Bobby: "Clyde, listen to me-"

Clyde: "If she doesn't love me then I don't deserve to be loved by any girl! What kind of girl would love a SELFISH, LONELY, PATHETIC LOSER LIKE ME!"

Bobby: "CLYDE!'

Clyde: "WHAT!"

Bobby gently grabbed both of Clyde's shoulders and turned him towards his direction, making him look up at him.

Bobby: "Clyde, listen to me. You are not at fault here, that's just the feeling of love. It makes you and everyone else, including me, blind and/or deaf to everything that's happening around you. It's okay to have crushes. Just don't be so obsessive about them."

Clyde: "Wow, I-I never thought about it like that."

Bobby: "That's right. And don't you dare think for a second that your not worthy of being loved by any girl Clyde. You. are. worthy."

Clyde: "R-Really."

Bobby: "Yeah dude, there's a lot of girls out there. You just got choose the right one, and if the girl you want doesn't want you that's okay, there's always another."

Clyde thinks about it as he wipes away a few tears.

Bobby: "And another thing, you are _NOT_ pathetic. You're smart, you're kind, you're caring, you support and stick by your friends, you're awesome! Hopefully you can deal with this rejection like everyone else does, and become an even better person because of it. You can be... You."

Bobby smiled down at Clyde as he process Bobby's encouragement speech. Now Clyde was crying tears of happiness.

Clyde: "Wow, no one aside from my parents and Lincoln ever told me that before."

Bobby: "You want to know why, because you've been living in the past and you've just needed the right push to hear it."

Clyde wiped his tears away as he looked Bobby again.

Clyde: "I guess I did. Thanks Bobby."

Bobby patted him on the head.

Bobby: "No problem bro."

The two dudes sat in a moment of silence before Bobby broke it.

Bobby: "Clyde, can I ask you something?"

Clyde: "Sure."

Bobby: "Besides Lori, is there any other girl that has peaked your romantic interest?"

Clyde: "Well... there's two girls that come to mind but I don't know if they're interested in me that way."

Bobby: "Really, who?"

Clyde: "Haiku, one of Lucy's friends and who I danced with at the Sadie Hawkins Dance and Penelope, a girl who was my partner for a school project in where we had to take care of an egg as if it was our own child once."

Bobby: "There you go dude. Why don't you try to spend some time with them."

Clyde: "You make it sound easy."

Bobby: "You never know unless you try it dude."

Clyde thought about for a few moments before replying.

Clyde: "Alright, I'll do it."

Bobby: "That's the spirit Clyde."

Clyde: "Yeah, but there's a problem, I don't know how to do it without making a fool of myself."

Bobby: "Don't worry about that, just be confident, look them dead in the eye and say "Excuse me, but if you're not busy, I was wondering, if you want to spend some with me." And most importantly, be yourself."

Clyde: "Be myself. Heh, that's funny, before I knew about Lori not liking me back, she told me to never be myself."

Bobby: "Heh, yeah well that's terrible advice."

Clyde: "Yeah, now that I think about it, it _is_ terrible advice."

The two boys chuckled a little at this.

Clyde: "Bobby... you mind helping me prepare for tomorrow."

Bobby smiled.

Bobby: "It'll be my pleasure dude."

However, unknown to the two, Lincoln was listening in on there conversation before turning around, closing his eyes, and breathing a sigh of both relief and hope.

Lincoln: "I hope this works. I really do."

?: "Hope what works?"

Startled, Lincoln let out a small shriek and falls to the floor. Opening his eyes and looking up, it was his sister Lucy.

Lincoln: "Oh hi Lucy. You're just the sister I wanted to see."

Lucy: "Really?"

Lincoln: "Of course, but let's go to my room first and talk about it. There's more privacy there."

Lucy: "Good point."

Going upstairs, Lincoln lets Lucy in his room first and lets himself in and closes the door behind him.

* * *

 **Lincoln's room...**

Once he closed the door, Lincoln turned to Lucy to ask her something.

Lincoln: "Lucy, let me ask you something. What can you tell about your friend Haiku that I haven't found out at the Sadie Hawkins's Dance?"

Hearing this made Lucy frown.

Lucy: "Why do want you want to know, because maybe if your relationship with Ronnie Anne doesn't work out, you'll go to her for love and/or comfort?"

Lincoln: "(Blushes) What?! No! (clears his throat) Ahem, no. It's not for me, it's for Clyde. And no offense to you or her, I can already deal with one goth in my life, I don't need another."

Lucy: "None taken. (Becomes a bit confused) Wait- Clyde? What do you mean?"

From there, Lincoln told Lucy everything that happened over the past few minutes. From Lincoln telling Clyde how he felt about the latter's crush on Lori, to their argument and Clyde running out his room crying, to Clyde and Bobby's conversation going on outside at that moment.

Lucy: "Sigh, if I had a heart, it would be aching in sadness for Clyde. However, Lincoln I'm glad you told Clyde the truth, even though it was a little harsh. And to be honest with you brother, I found Clyde's obsessive crush on Lori annoying too."

Lincoln: "Well, I don't know about our sisters, but I'm glad one of my sisters in this family agrees with me on that. So can you tell Clyde everything about Haiku for me after you tell me everything about her?"

Lucy: "Sure thing Lincoln. Well first things, Haiku is a lot like me, she likes vampires and darkness and things like that. For what she doesn't like, Haiku dislikes cats, sunlight, and people who smile too much. She also dislikes dishonesty. She and I are part of a gothic club called the Morticians Club."

Lincoln: "That's good. Anything else?"

Lucy: "That's pretty much it. Sorry, the writers for her character give her much to work with."

Lincoln: "Well, make the most out of what you've got. (Glances to the fourth wall) Looking at you writers and/or audience. (Looks back at Lucy and gives her a hug.) Thanks Lucy, I hope Clyde forgives me for this."

Lucy: "You're welcome Lincoln, and don't worry, Clyde will forgive you, he can't stay mad at you forever."

Lincoln: "I only hope so."

Lincoln let go of Lucy so she turns to leave.

Lincoln: "Oh and by the way Lucy, if I _do_ break up with Ronnie Anne... I want it to be of mutual respect, no bad blood between us."

Lucy nodded and walked out of Lincoln's room, unaware that Ronnie Anne was listening in on the two's conversation, smiling.

Ronnie Anne: (whispering) "My thoughts exactly Lame-O."

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please review.**


	8. Help a brother out! (Part 2)

**The Next Day, Royal Woods Elementary School...**

Clyde and Bobby peeked around the corner of a wall they were hiding behind trying to get a visual on their targets in a crowded hallway. This went on for a few minutes until finally...

Clyde: "Look there they are. I can see them by their lockers."

Clyde pointed his finger at his targets/female classmates, Penelope and Haiku, who were seen talking at their lockers at the end of the hallway.

Bobby: "Alright Clyde, it's time to put our earlier talk into affect. Remember, be honest with them, focus on what you want to say and say it."

Clyde: "(takes a deep breath) Okay, I'm ready."

Bobby: "(ruffles Clyde's hair) Go get 'em Clydesdale."

Clyde walks down the hallway towards the two girls, who were unaware of his approach.

Penelope: "So what's your plans for this weekend Haiku?"

Haiku: "(sighs) I don't know Penelope, I'll probably write a new poem to express my boredom while eating blood sausages. What about you?"

Penelope: "I guess I'll probably just express my boredom by playing my banjo while watching an alien movie and trying to make alien chess pieces."

Haiku: "That's cool."

Penelope: "Yeah."

Clyde: "Hey Penelope! Haiku!"

The two girls looked at the direction of the voice that called out to them and they saw Clyde walking up to them.

Penelope: "Hi Clyde."

Haiku: "Hello Clyde, what brings you here?"

Clyde: "Well, I-I want to ask you two something?"

Haiku: "Really?"

Penelope: "What is it?"

Clyde: "Well, I was wondering if either of you are free this weekend. And I was... wondering if either of you two would like to... g-go out on a d-date with me.

Both girls were shocked and surprised by Clyde's confession, but after a few moments, both girls smiled a little.

Penelope: "Actually Clyde, I'm free this weekend."

Haiku: "So am I."

Clyde: "Really?"

The two girls nodded.

Penelope: "Of course I'll go out with you Clyde."

Haiku: "So will I."

Clyde felt relieved but shocked at the same time.

Clyde: "Woah. Both of you. At once. Isn't that a bit challenging?"

Penelope puts one of her hands on the nervous Clyde's shoulders.

Penelope: "Don't worry Clyde, it's like taking care of an egg except this time it's two."

Haiku puts one of her hands on Clyde's other shoulder.

Haiku: Plus if you can handle most of Lincoln and his sisters misadventures multiple times as you told me, this should be easy for you.

Clyde thought about this for a few moments before taking a deep breath to calms his nerves.

Clyde: "Y-Yeah. You're both right. This should be easy.

Penelope: "So what time will you pick us up?"

Clyde: "I think Saturday at 6:30pm."

Haiku: "Sounds good."

Penelope: "Nice Clyde, gives me plenty of time to ready."

Haiku: "I agree."

Clyde: "Alright, it's a date."

Haiku: "Alright."

Penelope: "See you then Clyde."

The two young girls then walked away. Leaving Clyde to dance around with joy.

Clyde: (singing) "I've got a date, and another date, 2 for the price of 1, I've got a date."

As Clyde was dancing and skipping around like a kid on Christmas. Around the corner, Chandler and his "friends" were overhearing their enemy's luck.

Chandler: "A rare opportunity has just presented itself my friends."

Meanwhile, Clyde danced his way back to Bobby.

Bobby: "Alright! Good job Clyde, (high fives him) I knew they would say yes."

Clyde: "Thanks Bobby, now I need to do is prepare for my double date. I just don't want to disappoint them."

Bobby: "Don't worry Clyde, I'm sure you'll do just fine. See you later Clyde."

Bobby then walked out of the building and away from the premises. As he was walking, he picked out his phone dialed Lincoln's number, after a few moments, he answered.

Lincoln: "Hello?"

Bobby: "Hey Lincoln, it's Bobby. Your plan worked, Clyde got both dates with Haiku and Penelope on Saturday at 6:30."

Lincoln: "Two dates? Wow, he's really a player! (Giggles) Good for him."

Bobby: "Good for Clydesdale indeed. Anyway, that's all I have to say. See you soon."

But Bobby could hang up, Lincoln stopped him.

Lincoln: "Wait Bobby, don't hang up yet, I want to talk to you about something else. Something important."

Bobby: "Okay I'm all ears Lincoln."

Lincoln took a deep breath and spoke again.

Lincoln: "Remember that time you broke up with Lori because I insulted Ronnie Anne."

Bobby: "Yeah?"

Lincoln: "Do you know the reason why I insulted her."

Bobby: "No. Why?"

Lincoln: "Okay, here's my side of the story. (Takes a deep breath) I didn't mean to insult Ronnie Anne, I only said that stuff because I was mercilessly teased by my classmates about how Ronnie Anne and I were an item. I just said the first things that came to mind. I just said those things to get my classmates of my back!"

Bobby: "Well Lincoln, why didn't you just ignore them?"

Lincoln: "(Sarcastic) Because if there's are a few things I've learned Bobby, is that standing up for yourself is wrong and wanting some peace and quiet is wrong, and you'll have to listen to whoever's talking regardless of you want to listen or not, otherwise you'll get pranked for it."

Bobby: "Is that really what you think Lincoln?"

Lincoln: "No Bobby, I was being sarcastic. But seriously, I know you broke up with Lori, even though you didn't need to and you should've confronted me about it, I didn't know you and Ronnie Anne were related."

Bobby: "You didn't know? Didn't Lori tell you?"

Lincoln: "I didn't know until _after_ you broke up with her. But my point is you had no right to break up with Lori, especially over something I did and also if it's for a petty reason, and because of that, Lori almost threw a lamp at me when I refused to go on that double date we had! "

Bobby took a few minutes to process everything the 11 year old told him. He felt embarrassed and ashamed about this. He couldn't believe Lincoln went through all of that. He has more to talk to Lori about when she gets out of jail. After a few of minutes of processing and thinking, he finally spoke again.

Bobby: "Well Lincoln, if you felt like this, why didn't you tell me, Ronnie or Lori about this."

Lincoln: "(sighs) I feel like I can't go to Lori because I feel like she won't listen and would just instantly take yours and Ronnie Anne's side just because she's dating you and because Ronnie Anne's your sister and Lori will probably say "Suck it up Lincoln", or threaten me to sit back and take whatever Ronnie Anne has to dish out, or else I'll get turned into a human pretzel or whatever she wants to me into. I didn't want to go to you because you'll think I hate Ronnie Anne for no reason which isn't true just so you know. Speaking of Ronnie Anne, I feel like she cares more about her public rep than her relationship with me, which isn't her fault I can understand why. But I'm afraid that if I tell her my feelings, she's not gonna care and than she'll pulverize me and come crying to you and I'm pretty sure you know what'll happen next. (Takes another deep breath) …Do you understand now Bobby?"

Bobby: "I do Lincoln, and listen dude, words cannot describe how sorry I am for you. I feel really embarrassed now for breaking with Lori over a petty reason and putting you through everything that happen afterwards. From now on, I'll try to be more reasonable and understanding in my judgement and try not to instantly my sister's side so much. (Sighs) I hope can you can forgive me."

Lincoln could hear the sincerity in Bobby's voice, he could tell that the 17 year old was truly remorseful for his actions. After a moment of thinking, Lincoln spoke again.

Lincoln: "I guess I'll forgive you Bobby. But on one condition."

Bobby: "Okay, what is it?"

Lincoln: "I want you to promise me that whatever happens in me and Ronnie Anne's relationship, you don't break up with Lori over it. She's an insecure girl just like the rest of us, she _needs_ you."

Bobby: "Okay, I'll agree to that, on one condition.

Lincoln: "Okay, what is it?"

Bobby: "If you ever feel troubled and you don't feel like you can't go to Lori, your other sisters, your parents or your friends or even Clyde or Ronnie, I want to promise me that you'll come to me to tell me your troubles. A confidant of sorts."

Lincoln: "Hmm, …okay Bobby. I promise."

Bobby: "Thanks Lincoln, I promise too. See you later little dude."

Lincoln: "See you soon Bobby."

With that, Bobby hung up and continued walking his way back to the Loud residence. Meanwhile, Lincoln sat down on the couch and began to watch TV, unaware that Ronnie Anne who was about to head downstairs, overheard Lincoln's and Bobby's conversation.

* * *

 **Later that Day, Clyde's House...**

Clyde was running to his house as fast as he can with the biggest smile on his face, a smile he's had on since the school day ended. As he entered his house, he found his two dads, Howard and Harold, sitting on the couch.

Clyde: "Dad! Dad! I got some great news!"

Howard: "Really? What is it son?"

Clyde: "I've got a date with two girls I really like on Saturday."

Harold: "Wow two girls, way to go Clyde!"

Clyde: "Thanks Dads, now I want you guys to drive to a restaurant or a park, I haven't really figured it out so I was wondering if you guys can help me with that?"

Howard: "We'd be happy to help."

Harold: "Okay, first things first, where do you want to go for your date?"

Clyde: "Well, I kind of want to mix the two together, like go eat at a restaurant and then take a stroll through the park. Sounds perfect right?"

Harold nodded and Howard got up and pulled Clyde into a hug.

Howard: (Tearing up) "Awww, my son is growing up so fast!"

Clyde: (Giggles) "Thanks Dad."

Harold get involved into the hug as well, ruffling his son's hair. Clyde continued talking to his Dads about his upcoming date before he left to go back to the Loud House, promising to be careful on his date.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, Back at the Loud House...**

In Lola and Lana's room, the aforementioned twins, Lisa and Lucy were having a discussion.

Lisa: "I don't think we should do this Lola."

Lucy: "We'll be going against Lincoln's wishes."

Lola: "I know but it's Lincoln, even if he does get mad, he'll get over it and forgive us."

Lana: "Still, I don't think it's worth the risk."

Lola: "Oh really Lana? You're forgetting that you're the Queen of Risks right?"

Lana: "Well yeah but-"

Lola: "Look, we're helping him, whether he wants us to or not! You guys are helping me or else!"

Lisa: "Or else what Lola?"

Lola: (To Lisa) "Or else I'll go into your room and break all your beakers and blow up your room! (To Lucy) "Then I'll tear your poem book apart one page at a time in a slow manner! (To Lana) "Then I'll feed Hops to El Diablo!"

Lisa and Lana gasped in shock while Lucy dropped her jaw in shock.

Lisa: "You wouldn't dare!"

Lana: "You don't have the nerve!"

Lola: "Really, have you forgotten what happens when you make me mad?"

A few minutes of silence passed until Lucy finally spoke up.

Lucy: "Sigh, and I thought I was heartless. Fine, I'll help."

Lana: "Guess I have no choice, I'm in too."

Lisa: "Very well, I suppose I should help too."

Lola smiled wickedly.

Lola: "I knew you'd see it my way. Alright, here's what we do."

* * *

 **AN: Merry Christmas Eve everyone, this is my gift to you. I wanted to get this out on my birthday but I kept putting this off and I also had writer's block so I apologize for both of those things and for making you guys wait this long. But don't worry, now that 2019 finally is here, I'll try to get my writer's block and procrastination under control and I'll try to upload more often. So I hope you all have a safe and happy holiday and a happy new year. Until next time, The Reality Shredder, out.**


	9. Help a brother out! (Part 3)

**Friday, at Royal Woods Elementary School...**

In Mrs. Johnson's classroom, Lincoln, Clyde, and the rest their classmates were working on the math sheets given to them by their aforementioned teacher. As Clyde was finishing up his schoolwork, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw his two friends Rusty and his little brother Rocky handing a piece of paper to him. Leaning close to Clyde's ear, Rusty whispered to him.

Rusty: (Whispering) "It's from those two girls over there Clyde. Congrats by the way buddy."

Rusty pointed his thumb to Clyde's soon to be dates Penelope and Haiku, who were sitting on the other of the classroom. The former was smiling a little, blushing visibly, averting her eyes to look at him and waving shyly and the latter was also blushing and also was averting her eyes to look at anything else but him, also with a little smile on her face. Clyde smiled back at them before turning back to read the note. It reads:

 _"So Clyde, we've wanted to ask you, where are we going on our date? From, Penelope and Haiku ;)"_

Smiling, Clyde quickly wrote his answer and handed back to Rusty, telling him to pass it back to them. When Penelope and Haiku got the note back. They saw what his answer was and smiled.

 _"Well I was hoping we could go eat at a restaurant and then go take a walk through the park, does that good? Also, mind telling me your address Haiku?"_

Looking over to Clyde, who was looking at them, waiting their answer. Still smiling, they nodded as Haiku quickly wrote down her address and handed it back Clyde. Clyde smiled and quickly went back to work, unknown to all of them, Chandler was secretly watching with curiosity and interest.

At the end of the school day, Clyde was walking to his locker alone as Lincoln left earlier to go to Gus' Game n' Grub. As Clyde opened his locker to get his stuff, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking to his right, he found himself face to face with Chandler and his two friends, each with suspicious smiles on their faces.

Growing fearful, the black skinned nerd puts his hands up to defend himself.

Clyde: (fearful) "Oh come on guys, It's the end of the day, I just want to leave!"

Chandler: "Calm down McBride, we're not going to hurt you."

Clyde: "You're not?"

Chandler: "No. We just need you to talk you and relay a message to Larry."

Clyde: "His name is Lincoln Chandler, and what message?!"

Chandler rolled his eyes before continuing.

Chandler: "Larry, Lincoln, same diff. Anyway, we noticed you getting a little affectionate with Alien Lover and Spooky 2 in class eariler today. It would be a shame if something happened to them, would you agree?

At that rehtorical question, Clyde's eyes went wide as his face turned red with anger and he pointed his finger at the three bullies.

Clyde: If any of you three lay so much as one finger on either of them, I swear on my two dads lives I will-

Before Clyde could finish he found being lifted up by his shirt collar and slammed into the side of his locker by Kevin.

Chandler: "You'll what loser? Face it McBride without Larry, or Ronnie Anne or any of your friends around to back you up, you're completely useless, anyway just tell him to accept our demands or else we'll take drastic measures."

It was now Clyde's turn to roll his eyes.

Clyde: "Lincoln won't accept your terms but fine. I'll be sure to tell him."

Chandler: "Good, Kevin put him down and let's go boys."

With their conversation over, Kevin puts Clyde back down and Chandler and his friends walked away. Clyde then turned back to his locker and quickly grabbed his stuff from his locker before closing it and fast walked his way out of the building. Unknown to both Clyde and Chandler and friends, was that Lincoln's four little sisters, Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lisa, were peeking around the corner and overheard everything.

Lola: "It's those three bullies from before."

Lucy: "It's bad enough Lincoln gets threaten by them but Clyde as well."

Lisa: "I do wonder what Chandler meant by drastic measures."

Lana: "Let's hope we don't find out."

It was at that moment that Lola came up with an idea.

Lola: "We're gonna make sure that doesn't happen. We'll need to let the principal know about this."

The other three girls nodded as they started walking towards the principal's office.

 **The Next Day,** **The Loud House, 5:30pm...**

When Clyde got back to Lincoln's house, he told Lincoln everything Chandler told him. Lincoln was shocked, but he told Clyde not to worry about it because Chandler was probably just scaring him. Now we cut to Lincoln's room, the next day, with the former sitting on his bed while Clyde pacing around the room nervously.

Clyde: "Oh what am I going to do Lincoln. I'm really nervous about my date with Penelope and Haiku tonight, I mean I want to impress them but what if I mess things up. You gotta help me Lincoln!"

Lincoln: (Puts a hand on Clyde's shoulder) "Don't worry buddy, it's just a matter of getting off on the right foot and making a good first impression. First things first, let's get you looking sharp."

After Clyde took a shower in the Loud bathroom, Lincoln decides to help his best friend get ready for his date and build up his confidence through a song.

Lincoln: "You've got to look your best tonight,

My best friend Clyde McBride,

'Cause there's two lovely ladies and there waiting for you.

And though their pretty faces may seem

A special person's best dream

Before you get to see it there are things you must do.

We'll try a tie and boutonniere of yellow

Or a rose that shows that you're a classy fellow

With the posh panache of Jefferson at Monticello

Busting out a mile with style.

I know you just can't wait to stare

At all that black and orange hair

But, boy, before you touch a single curl,

You must impress those chess playing',

Blood pumping', shadow puppeteering'

Clyde admiring girls.

On any normal day you reek

As if you're on a gaming streak.

Your finger's are cramping up, And you are becoming a mess.

But if you want a lady's love,

You're better off by smelling of

A gentleman's cologne instead of sneakers and sweat.

A squirt, a spurt

Of something just for those two

And you'll see, that they

Will definitely love you'

And they will, because

The only smell that they'll be smellin'

Won't be coming from your pits.

You wanna take those two girls

And spin them on the dancing floor,

But boy, before you do a single twirl,

You must impress that banjo playing,

Ghost-possessing, no just messing

Clyde admiring girls."

Lincoln and Lucy, who was hiding under the bed so Clyde wouldn't see her, got out from under the bed with Lincoln's disguises case and she and her brother dressed up as Haiku and Penelope respectively. The duo then starting to slow dance with Clyde.

"Their eyes are swirling portals

To a secret land of love

And their smiles is like the sweetest summer flowers.

Their kisses is so inviting

And their hugs are so delighting,

And what makes them really nice

Is that they've got a little spice,

Because they're tighter than a vise

And they go on for an hour."

Lincoln, who was now out the Penelope costume, and Clyde begin to tap dance before dancing out of the room while Lucy, now out of the Haiku costume, walked back to her room, wishing her brother's best friend good luck. While proceeding to and down the stairs, Lincoln continue to sing.

Lincoln: "My boy, between the two of us,

We'll get you on that shorty bus

And then you're gonna take it for a whirl.

Now go impress those super-thrilling,

Wish-fulfilling, milkshake spilling,

Ultra-swinging, chocolate loving,

Club-like swinging, egg baby caring,

Stupefying, fortifying,"

Lincoln and Clyde slid down the banister and towards the door as the Loud boy continued singing.

"As of tonight, shoelace tying,

Vampire biting, Pulse pulsing,

Alien investigating,

Mega-rocking, dress wearing,

Just a little ET loving,

Liar disliking, poetry writing

For some reason never shouting,

Fascinating, captivating,

Happiness and joy creating.."

The sound of Lincoln's voice cause the glass windows to shatter but Lincoln will worry about that later.

Lincoln: "Clyde admiring GIRLS!"

Clyde, now with a full tux on with a two bouquets with one containing roses and the other containing lavenders respectively, took a deep breath before looking out to his ride: his Dads in their car, looking back at him with smiles on their faces.

Harold: "Hi Clyde, you look amazing."

Howard: "You ready for your date son?"

Clyde: (Pumps outs his chest) "Ready as I'll ever be."

Clyde gets in the car as Harold, the driver started the engine and began driving, as the ride continued, Clyde was feeling a bit excited and nervous at the same time.

And so Clyde was on his way, to his date with two girls no less, that's has to be an achievement.

* * *

 **AN: I'm back dudes, I apologize for putting this off as long as I did. I hope this chapter makes up for it. See you guys later.**


End file.
